The present invention relates generally to the field of device selection solutions, and more particularly to device selection solutions suited for environments modeled as a three-dimensional space.
In environments that can be modeled as a three-dimensional space, selecting devices can be performed based on protocols of determining a geometric association between a pointer device and a target device. Critical to the utility of such protocols is the ease of use, the amount of hardware required on the pointer device and the target device, and the amount of processing required to determine the geometric association between the pointer device and the target device. Existing solutions have problems with one or more of user-friendliness, the need for specialized hardware, or extensive computational power. Developers and users of device selection solution in three-dimensional environments continue to have problems with user friendliness, hardware cost, and computational complexity of such solutions.